


【神亚】不曾寄出的信

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 周练文
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 1





	【神亚】不曾寄出的信

**Author's Note:**

> 周练文

沃克先生：

您好。

不知您是否还记得我，一个曾被您救下的探索队员，托玛。

自马铁鲁任务完成后我一直想给您这封信，尽管归途中我已向您道过无数次感谢，但过后我仍觉得，只有当言语落在纸上后，才能表述剩下的许多难言的情绪。

我加入探索部队并不能算是很长时间，也曾亲眼目睹同伴在探索任务中殉职，十分明白人类与恶魔的战争究竟是多么残酷。所以得知自己将协助两名驱魔师到那个遗忘之城回收圣洁时，我便做好不复返的准备。我并不畏惧死亡，毕竟作为一名探索队员若是贪生怕死，那只会给主战力驱魔师大人们造成困扰，甚至牵涉到战果。我也理解无谓的牺牲有多么愚蠢，所以尽管我被可怖的恶魔戏弄般地塞入外表是您的纸套中，还是硬撑着身体去找寻您或者神田大人，至少要将那意欲离间你们的阴谋告知。然而不幸的是，我所遇见的神田大人似乎因保护对象的逃脱而变得不耐，无暇细听我的辩解已抽刀而出。那一刻我为自己竟是死于驱魔师刀下而有一丝可悲。

您却适时地出现，并救下了我。

您说出您左眼的特殊之处后顺利获得神田大人的信任，但是奸诈的恶魔虽然对未能如愿展开的戏剧感到遗憾，手下依旧毫不犹豫地发动攻击。当您躲过恶魔的追击带着我和神田大人在废墟中穿行、寻找藏匿之所时，我意识到一名重伤的探索队员对负伤的驱魔师们而言绝对是累赘。只是我从未想过您的回答会是“这没什么”，若换做神田大人，恐怕我早被丢在原地，最后承受着愤怒的恶魔给予的伤痛而死去。神田大人可是很不近人情的啊，任务几天前发生在食堂中您和神田大人的争吵，短短时间内几乎全教团的人都知晓新来的驱魔师和教团翘楚神田大人不对盘。尽管似乎从未有与神田大人对盘的人。

不过请不用担心这会对您造成什么负面影响，那天您的话语打动了许多探索队员。一直以来，即使不愿承认，我们探索部队在教团里的地位跟驱魔师根本无法比较，神田大人亦不过是将真实情况用最直白的方式告知罢了。

而且，哪怕神田大人开口说您会很快死去，我却并不赞同。

您会活得很久，很久很久。

不仅因为您曾自神田大人的刀下救下我，您与马铁鲁亡灵交谈时我虽然没有插上太多话，但您的每一句我都牢记在心。“只有牺牲的战争，也只会有悲伤”，您想要为他们争取一点点自由的心情，我很能体会，正如我被神田大人的刀指着的时候，内心充斥着“宁愿被恶魔所杀”的渴求。我不认为您天真，您只是过于善良，不适合战争而已。只是您拥有的驱魔师的身份和能力，注定让您难以逃离战争。

或许现在才写下这封信太晚了，但仍然想要把它交付到您的手上，希望您可以明白我不尽的感激之情以及，继续拯救更多“无谓的牺牲”。

我绝无半分逾越之意，还望安心。

最尊敬您的

托玛

科姆伊看着面前欲言又止的探索队员分外觉得奇怪，在对方再次眼神闪躲后干脆直接发问：“对于这次的任务，你还有什么不明白的地方吗？”

“科姆伊室长，沃克先生他……”出乎意料的回答让科姆伊一怔，驱魔师亚连·沃克殉职的消息传遍教团，鲜少有人知道那只是对诺亚的烟雾弹，这般担心的言语也实属正常：“…他还活着。”江户那边已经开战了，现在说出实情，并无大碍，“你也认真去完成任务吧。”

“是！室长！”

等沃克先生回来，就能把那封信交给他了。

——亚连·沃克与第十四位诺亚有所联系，中央厅已介入调查，期间亚连·沃克将受中央厅的24小时监视。

却未能如愿以偿。

FIN.


End file.
